Haymitch Abernathy what a life!
by fidgettentwitch
Summary: This story is about Haymitch, his life with his family and a strange young girl prior to him being selected for the 50th Quarter Quell. It will go into his stint in The Hunger Games arena and what happens after.


_Hi Everyone! _

_I finished reading The Hunger Games several weeks ago and immediately needed to satiate my "hunger". I ended up searching and found this site for fan fiction, sorry to say I'd never really read any before. _

_The first piece I read was about Peeta & Katniss' life after the books end and it dawned on me that allowing fans/people to recreate stories for characters and worlds that they really love was such a fantastic idea._

_So here I am giving it a try! As mentioned I'm totally new at this, so if I'm missing some writing rule please just let me know! I hope you enjoy reading the story I have to offer :)_

**Much thanks to Suzanne Collins for writing The Hunger Games Trilogy**

**Chapter 1**

(_**Haymitch POV)**_

Here I am, on this sunny Saturday afternoon having to look after my dumb little brother Mylo. It's not even like he's a real person yet, he's just this kid who loves asking me a billion questions a minute. Moms going to be working late into the night again at Greasy Sae's Tavern, so I can't even look forward to a nice evening stroll.

Or, maybe I can sneak out for a little while, mom won't know. Mylo thinks I'm a God of sorts so I'm sure I can convince him to stay quiet. And, it's not like I'm a kid anymore, I'm turning 16 in a few months, most people don't even live this long, I'm practically ancient.

"Hey Mylo, how would you like to go on a little adventure with your big brother?" I ask. Mylo stares at me really intently, it's actually kind of creeping me out. His eyes widen, a red flush starts to form at his cheeks and he starts to shake from side to side so it looks like he may just explode. "YEAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screams at the top of his lungs, boy this kid is easily impressed.

We walk to Victors Village since it's such a ghost town, considering no tribute from District 12 has ever won the games. I make sure Mylo's hand is securely wrapped in mine, this kid is like a wild dog sometimes; someone should really make it OK to use a leash on your siblings.

When we arrive in Victors Village I step onto the porch of one of the grand homes and survey the town from my new perch and imagine all the people of District 12 showering me with adoration for winning the games. Just then I notice Mylo run into the house, just more proof that they really should be leashed! "Mylo get back here!" I yell, as I run in after him.

Now the homes are empty but the reason why people aren't squatting inside and enjoying the splendor is because the Peace Keepers regularly do checks and if you're caught here, well lets just say you really don't want to be found trespassing inside.

The house doesn't smell musty or unused, I'm sure someone is paid to clean it or maybe it cleans itself, with all the technology the Capitol has, I wouldn't be surprised. I walk quietly through the living room, checking behind the sofa and bookshelf, all the while whispering for Mylo to come out. All of a sudden I hear something falling on the floor above, "damn that kid is going to get us killed" I say as I tiptoe up the stairs.

I walk towards the bedroom where I thought the noise had come from and I slowly open the door. I could see dust dancing in the air, as if there was recently movement inside. Now one of Mylo's favourite pass times was playing hide and seek and it was actually a great way for me to get a few hours of alone time because I'd tell him we were playing and just not look for him for a while. He didn't mind, he enjoyed hiding and it was something that made him proud, the fact that I he was such a great hider and it took me so long to find him.

I notice the door to the armoire is slightly ajar so I walk towards it. "Mylo, you're in a heaping load of trouble when I get my hands on you" I say as my hand reaches for the door. But to my complete shock, it wasn't Mylo inside at all….

**_Thanks for reading. I will have a next chapter up in a day or so. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome! _**


End file.
